Talk:Fuel Consumption
Ships by fuel consumption I've added the "Ships by fuel consumption" table. 18:47, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Fuel use algorithm? Does anyone know the method used for figuring out fuel use? Theres a number of things that contribute to the end fuel cost: Deployment speed, The ships base fuel use, and the destination. :It is a quiet complex algorithm as soon as you involve different ships. The consumption for each group of ships (ships of same type) is calculated through this: : Speed = \frac{35000}{\mbox{duration} \times \mbox{speedfactor} - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{\mbox{distance} \times 10}{\mbox{shipSpeed}}} : Consumption = \frac{\mbox{basicConsumption} \times \mbox{numberOfThisShip} \times \mbox{distance}}{35000} \times \left(\frac{\mbox{speed}}{10} + 1\right)^2 :To that you sill need the distance algorithm and then there is a simple addition for holding (usedd with ACS defense and expeditions). If you just want to calculate a specific consumption, I suggest using one of the tools listed under External Links. -TheDwoo 13:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Weylin: Thanks for that :) I realise there are tools to calculate it, I was just curious as what equations ogame uses for fuel use. How does it figure fuel use with coordinates and multiple ships? Im still kinda lost on that :I'll try and do it from the top then. :# Lets start by calculating the distance; :#* Between planet/moon/DF at the same coord: 5 :#* Within the same system: 1000 + (5 \times \mbox{Number of Planets}) :#* Between different systems: 2700 + (95 \times \mbox{Number of Systems}) :#* Between different galaxies: 20000 \times \mbox{Number of Galaxies} :#* (The number is |(\mbox{start planet/system/galaxy})-(\mbox{destination planet/system/galaxy})| ) :# The we need the max speed of the combined fleet, that is the speed slowest ship that is participating. ( Speed = \mbox{Base Speed} \times (1 + \mbox{Drive Level} \times \mbox{Drive Bonus Factor}) ) :# Next is the duration of the flight (in seconds), here the speed percentage weights in; 100% = 10, 50% = 5, etc... Duration = \frac{35000}{\mbox{speedPercentage}} \times \sqrt{\frac{\mbox{distance} \times 10}{\mbox{maxSpeed}}} + 10 :# Now we finally have all we need to use the first two formulas, so lets find the sum (one way): \mbox{basicConsumption}_k = the fuel consumption rate of the k th ship \mbox{number}_k = amount of the k th ship \mbox{speed}_k = \frac{35000}{\mbox{duration} - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{\mbox{distance} \times 10}{\mbox{shipSpeed}}} TotalConsumption = \sum_{k=1}^n \frac{\mbox{basicConsumption}_k \times \mbox{number}_k \times \mbox{distance}}{35000} \times \left(\frac{\mbox{speed}_k}{10} + 1\right)^2 :Example: 10 Large Cargo ships, between two adjacent planets. Their basic fuel usage is 50 and their basic speed is 7.500. :# Same system, adjacent planets: Distance = 1000 + (5 \times 1) = 1005 :# Only one ship; a level 10 Combustion Drive gives Speed = maxSpeed = 7500 \times (1 + 10 \times 0.1) = 15000 :# At 100%: Duration = \frac{35000}{10} \times \sqrt{\frac{1005 \times 10}{15000}} + 10 \approx 2875 :# And it sums up to: \mbox{speed} = \frac{35000}{2875 - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{1005 \times 10}{15000}} \approx 10 TotalConsumption = \frac{50 \times 10 \times 1005}{35000} \times \left(\frac{10}{10} + 1\right)^2 \approx 58 :That one was kind of basic and you question was about multiple ships (I'm guessing different types) so lets do a more complex one; 16 Light Fighters (fuel: 20/speed: 12500), 8 Heavy Fighters (75/10000) and 4 Cruisers (300/15000). Start from 1:1:1 and destination 1:5:3. :# Different systems: Distance = 2700 + (95 \times |5-1|) = 3080 :# Three different ships; level 10 Combustion Drive and level 7 Impulse Drive: :#* Light Fighter Speed = 12500 \times (1 + 10 \times 0.1) = 25000 :#* Heavy Fighter Speed = 10000 \times (1 + 7 \times 0.2) = 24000 :#* Cruiser Speed = 15000 \times (1 + 7 \times 0.2) = 36000 :#* maxSpeed = min(25000, 24000, 36000) = 24000 :# At 80%: Duration = \frac{35000}{8} \times \sqrt{\frac{3080 \times 10}{24000}} + 10 \approx 4966 :# First the sums for the three different ships, and then the total sum: :#* Light Fighter \mbox{speed}_1 = \frac{35000}{4966 - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{3080 \times 10}{25000}} \approx 7.8 consumption_1 = \frac{20 \times 16 \times 3080}{35000} \times \left(\frac{\mbox{speed}_1}{10} + 1\right)^2 \approx 89 :#* Heavy Fighter \mbox{speed}_2 = \frac{35000}{4966 - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{3080 \times 10}{24000}} \approx 8 consumption_2 = \frac{75 \times 8 \times 3080}{35000} \times \left(\frac{\mbox{speed}_2}{10} + 1\right)^2 \approx 172 :#* Cruiser \mbox{speed}_2 = \frac{35000}{4966 - 10} \times \sqrt{\frac{3080 \times 10}{36000}} \approx 6.5 consumption_2 = \frac{300 \times 4 \times 3080}{35000} \times \left(\frac{\mbox{speed}_13}{10} + 1\right)^2 \approx 289 :#* Sum TotalConsumption = \sum_{k=1}^3 consumption_k = 550 : That is one really long answer, hope that you understand now. Please comment on how to improve so that is becomes fit for the article. -TheDwoo 00:49, 22 December 2007 (UTC) thanks! :-)